regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Homeward Bound Episode 08
Recap Lava Rising The party enter a valley and see in the distance another demon horde. 30 Toadies, some Hydras and some Warriors. They are in a channel and are heading in the direction of the party. The area behind the party erupts with lava, and the valley behind them starts to fill with lava and flow in their direction. The party are forced to move forward to outrun the lava, into the demon horde. As the party flee from the lava, the demon hydras hurl spikes at them. Grimes bypasses the front line of Toadies and gets up on a ledge to fight a Hydra Demon. Zarrah and the Kobolds get to high ground while William cuts down the Toadie Demons. Demons further down the canyon close with the party and also attack. Toadies grab Grimes and Kel William, and turn to stone. Zarrah and the Kobolds catch up with William and Grimes and fight off the Hydras and Toadies. The party's 2 headed demon dogs, Rosie & Jim and Greg & Sean, fight on the low grounds and attack the Toadies and get hit by the coming lava. Greg & Sean survive the lava flow. The party fight though the waves of enemies and eventually get to the other side of the force and outrun the lavaflow behind them. The party move away from the lava flow and rest and recover from the battle. Grimes looks at the massive tower in the distance and figures it is 15 miles away, and goes up 3000 feet into the air. A bridge leads from the top of the tower and into the distance. Grimes notices that Nimrod and Mogwog the Kobolds are eating some demon flesh, and speak in a more demonic language, and shout at the demon dog not to eat their meat. Grimes looks at the Kobolds with the Gem of Trueseeing and sees they are further corrupted. The Gnoll Pups and William seem to be a little worse off than the last time Grimes checked. The Lower Bridge by Matthew Burger ]] The party move towards the tower, with the constellation of Matrigal in the sky above it. The party come across a field of lava tubes and press onward. The party rest before nearing the tower. Matrigal tries to talk with the Gnoll Puppies, but they are looking to her at their leader instead of with familiarity. Grimes scouts ahead and spots an army of demons guarding the lower bridge leading to the base of the tower, including a Beholder Demon. The lower bridge crosses a lava moat, and in the lava is the skeleton of the Dragon Frostbite. The higher bridge is 2000 feet up and goes out for miles in the distance. Grimes returns to the party and reports what he discovered. The party decide for Grimes to scout across the bridge, so Zarrah casts eternalness. Grimes, now ethereal, is able to cross the lava, and avoids the bridge and crosses the gap to the tower. Grimes gets to the tower and climbs the staircase for a few minutes before returning back to the party. The party contemplate new plans as a demon convoy goes past and to the lower bridge. The beholder demon communicates with the Demon Commander, then the Beholder allows the convoy & it's wagon to cross the bridge. After some time has passed, Zarrah casts Eternalness on the first group, Grimes & the demonised dog cross the lava first. The next 'day' another demon convoy goes past across the bridge. Grimes has to hide himself and the demonised dog, from the convoy, using the Scrag Cloaks. After the convoy is gone, William and the Kobolds are turned ethereal, and they cross the bridge, being careful not too go inside the Beholder's gaze. The next 'day' is another convey arrives. The party again hide under Scrag Cloaks, however Greg & Sean, the two headed Demonified Dog, leaps at the demons and attack. Everyone else stays quiet and let the demon dog be slain by Thungs. One of the Thungs seems to have absorbed some of Greg & Sean's memories, so the Demon Commander breaks it's neck and starts to eat it, then the convey goes up the stairs. Up the Tower Some time latter Zarrah and her pups arrive across the bridge the next day. The group the climb the tower. As the party get near the top of the tower, Matrigal moves location to the far end of the bridge. Above the party the sound of battle begin. As the party get to the top they see hundreds of demons, two armies of demons fighting one-another. Experience 9373 exp each Category:Homeward Bound Episodes